comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agent Carter (s2 ep03 Better Angels)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENT CARTER YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens with Peggy Carter being mobbed by reporters asking questions about the explosion at Isodyne. She joins Sousa in investigating Dr. Wilkes' home, but Sousa says they haven't found anything yet, and that he hasn't heard anything back from Thompson about the pin either. Peggy stumbles on a hidden cache in the floor, containing a Russian passport, cash, and a flight ticket. An Agent Baker claims Wilkes was a spy, and says he found a weapon matching the one that killed their men in Wilkes' bedroom. Carter thinks Wilkes is being framed. Peggy and Jarvis walk into a shot on the set of Howard Stark's latest western film, an adaptation of the Kid Colt comic book. They show Stark the video of the explosion that created zero matter and the mysterious lapel pin. Stark recognizes the pin as a sign of membership in the Arena Club, which caters to the elite only, meaning white males exclusively. Whitney Frost examines the Zero Matter attached to her forehead. She touches it, and it seeps into the skin on her finger. She hides the blotch on her forehead with her hair as Chadwick walks in to show her the news of Wilkes' death in the paper. Chadwick wonders why Whitney isn't at work, and she lies about feeling ill. She asks Chadwick about retiring from acting, but he doesn't want anything to overshadow his election. Sousa and Peggy return to the office and find Thompson waiting for them. He's rewritten Peggy's report to indicate Wilkes was a communist spy. Thompson insists that the investigation is over, and tells Peggy to sign the report. When she refuses, Thompson forges her signature. Peggy storms out of the office, failing to notice the keys and pen mysteriously levitating over her desk. Peggy and Jarvis arrive back at Stark's home. He's throwing a party for his “production assistants.” Peggy talks Howard into helping her infiltrate the Arena Club. Thompson is watching the Isodyne explosion film when he hears a knock at the door. Vernon Masters is waiting for him. Thompson assure Vernon that the Isodyne report will be uncontroversial. Masters wants to recover the material that Wilkes stole. Stark and Jarvis pay a visit to the Arena Club. Howard becomes impatient with waiting for his martini. He then has Jarvis swing open the doors, allowing several women, including Peggy, inside the exclusively male club. Peggy sneaks away to investigate the establishment. The Arena Club butler calls in a “code pink” to security, while Peggy finds her way towards the secret chamber we previously saw Chadwick visit. She finds it just as a meeting is adjourning, hides, and then sneaks into the meeting room, where she finds two different versions of the same newspaper. Peggy hides under the table as security walks in. Peggy manages to sneak out of the chambers, only to be spotted by another guard. Jarvis rescues her, and they, and Howard, taike their leave. Peggy reports back to Sousa and Thompson, telling them about the two versions of tomorrow's newspaper she found. Thompson wants to ignore it, saying Peggy doesn't have any evidence, but Peggy calls him out on it, saying he's a coward. Thompson sends Peggy back to New York. Sousa says he thinks Peggy is taking the Wilkes thing too hard, then they both notice the floating objects on her death. She recognizes it as a side effect of Zero Matter. Stark examines Peggy, and notices that her temperature has dropped as well. He has an idea of how to stop the effects. He's been working on a substance to make all wavelengths visible and recordable. He sprays some and reveals Dr. Wilkes hovering nearby in an intangible state. Wilkes tells them about what happened at Isodyne, then fades away. Stark tells Jarvis that he and Peggy make a great team, and tells Jarvis to let him know if he needs a new Butler. Peggy asks Sousa for help investigating Frost. Carter visits Frost. They verbally fence about the Isodyne incident until Frost is called to set. Thompson hands Masters the Isodyne explosion reel. Carter returns to find Stark and Wilkes trying to figure out a solution to Wilkes' condition. Carter assures Wilkes that he's in good hands, his own. Thompson finds Sousa working late. Sousa tells Thompson about his pending engagement. Thompson offers to take Sousa out for a drink, but Sousa declines. Frost tells Chadwick about Carter's visit, and tells him to let Mr. Hunt take care of it. Chadwick is resistant to the idea, but Frost insists, using her acting skills and wit to manipulate Chadwick. Chadwick makes a call. Jarvis finds Carter working on a punching bag. He offers whatever help he can, but Carter assures him that she's just fine. After Jarvis leaves, Carter is jumped from behind by a masked man. They both fall into the pool. They climb out, and the man hits Peggy, but Jarvis throws him off balance. Peggy fires a gun that hits the man's hand, but he still escapes. In the morning, Peggy finds Jarvis bolstering the estate's security. She then finds Stark preparing to head to Peru to get help from one Abner Brody, an expert in his field. For his part, Wilkes plans to leave so that no one else gets hurt. Peggy insists he stay. Sousa tells Peggy about an inventor named Agnes Cully who helped Isodyne get off the ground. Turns out Whitney Frost is Agnes Cully. Masters introduces Thompson to Calvin Chadwick, his “new best friend.” They show Thompson a newspaper with the same headline Peggy told Thompson about. The director tells Frost that the studio wants to replace her, but that he went to bat and for her and convinced them to keep her on board. He starts putting some unwelcome moves on her until he notices the Zero Matter on her head. He freaks out, and the Zero Matter comes pouring out of Frost's body until it consumes the director and he disappears. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agent Carter Category:Kid Colt Category:Jason Wilkes Category:Agent Jack Thompson Category:Agent Daniel Sousa Category:Howard Stark Category:Edwin Jarvis Category:Darkforce